Raccoon
The Raccoon is an animal found in Red Dead Redemption and Red Dead Redemption II. They are a small nocturnal animal species, common throughout North America. Raccoons are known to possess significant problem-solving skills, good hearing and night vision. Raccoons can be hunted and skinned for profit. They can be found in both West Elizabeth and New Austin, but are most common in the Great Plains. Red Dead Redemption Locations As raccoons are nocturnal, expect them only in these locations from dusk until dawn. *Numerous Raccoons and Rabbits can be found in the graveyard at Oddfellow's Rest at night. *There's a raccoon spawning point in front of the pavilion just west of the Beecher's Hope main house *Behind the stagecoach and just into the grassy area at Armadillo is a spawning point for both raccoons and skunks at night (If you run around the backs of the buildings lining the high street this will ensure that raccoons and skunks will spawn near the stagecoach (mainly skunks). *Near Broken Tree. *A pack of 5-6 raccoons when placing a bait in a big opening by the river just south of Tanner's Reach. *In the Nosalida circle road. Keep left. *Next to the tree of the 'e' of Tanner's Span at night. *Just north of Hanging Rock, where all roads come together. *South of Armadillo, between the two road paths on the map. *West of MacFarlane's Ranch, next to Pike's Basin. *Nosing around the backs of buildings in Armadillo at night. *North of Warthington Ranch (South of MacFarlane's Ranch). *Placing bait just south of The Hanging Rock has proven to be successful in drawing in many raccoons. *In and around Brittlebrush Trawl, wait 5 minutes (real time) and should be able to kill at least 3 raccoons. *There are some of them in the northern part of Tall Trees. *Many can be found in an area west of the Wreck of the Serendipity and north of Thieves' Landing, in an area bordered by roads and the river. There is a fox icon over the area as there are many foxes inhabiting that section of The Plains. There are also a few skunks, making it an ideal place to make progress towards the Master Hunter Rank 6 Challenge (requiring 5 pelts of each of these three species.) However make sure to carry a shotgun, as cougars as well as boars also spawn around there. *In the wilderness close to Mercer Station. *Just south of Beecher's Hope in the morning around 4-6 am. *They can be seen frequently crossing the train tracks at the train station at Manzanita Post at night, usually in pairs, at 7 pm - 1 am. *Quite a few can be found around the mansion in Tumbleweed at night. *Around Warthington Ranch at night. *Behind the cabins and around the railroad tracks in Manzanita Post at night. Challenges *Rank 6 of the Master Hunter Challenges requires that Marston kill and skin 5 Raccoons. (in addition to 5 Foxes and 5 Skunks) Trivia *For information on real-world raccoons, see Raccoon. *Raccoons are the easiest animal to hunt since they can be found virtually anywhere, can be skinned quickly, are slow runners, are big and easy targets, and make distinctive shrieks when spotting Marston. Gallery Raccoon rdr.jpg File:Raccoon-at-night.jpg|Raccoon outside Ridgewood Farm. Raccoon.jpg animals-map.jpg|Map. Raccoon-RDR2.png|A raccoon swimming in Red Dead Redemption II. Achievements/Trophies The player must kill a Raccoon to complete the following achievement/trophy: Related Content es: Mapache it:Procione Category:Redemption Animals